dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheer
Sheer (ミハサ Mihasa) is a member of the Spectral Space Pirates, and is the only female amongst them. Character Design Sheer is rather human-like in comparison to her comrades (with the exception of Seth, who is human). She has pale, white skin and pointy, elf-like ears. She wears a yellow, ribbon-like decoration on the back of her long, black hair. She wears a purple dress with pink and dark purple trim, as well as a yellow belt and cuff. She wears black sleeves underneath her dress, and long black boots that go up to her thighs. Personality She seems to be the most successful and clever among the three aliens, collecting 3 out of the 4 of the Cosmos Stones that her group collected. Sheer is devious and sneaky, and does not care what she does, as long as she fulfills her task. Sheer uses a boomerang-like object. Anime Ancient Rome Arc She first appeared in episode 4, where Spectre sent her to get the Yellow Cosmos Stone from Sophia. She battled Max, Rex and Zoe until Chomp was enhanced by Dr. Z's Element Boosters and defeated her Yangchuanosaurus ("Yang") and Piatnitzkysaurus (Venom Fang) with Ultimate Thunder. However, she succeeded in getting the Cosmos Stone and returned to Spectre. Caribbean Arc She sided with Blackbeard in episode 9 to get the Blue Cosmos Stone. She easily overpowered the D-Team with her Megaraptor ("Meg") and Jimmy was unable to get the Cosmos Stone before she was. Sheer returned to Spectre with the Cosmos Stone, leaving behind Megaraptor as a parting gift. Ancient China Arc She tried to kidnap Genzo Sanzo Hoshi using her Mapusaurus and was mistaken for an ancient witch called Lady Tessa. However, she failed when Mapusaurus made a volcano erupt with Heat Eruption. Mapusaurus was captured and Sheer fled. However, she returned at the end of the Ancient China Arc and fought the D-Team with Lanzhousaurus. Ancient Japan Arc Spectre sent her to get the White Cosmos Stone, but was hit in the head and smacked onto a tree when her Gojirasaurus was sent flying into her by Ace's Hurricane Beat. As a result, she lost her memory of her previous life and sided with Takeda's Ninjas. She did not remember the Space Pirates, even attacking Foolscap and his Megalosaurus with her Deinonychus. However, by the end of the Saga, Ace slams one of her Deinonychus into her and she is rid of her Anmesia, taking the Cosmos Stone and Dr. Drake back to Spectre. Ancient Persia Arc She then went to the Persian Empire timeline in episode 20 and she attemped to use Zahrah to find the Red Cosmos Stone. However, her Lexovisaurus was defeated by Ace and Rex took it's Card. In the following episode, Seth instructed her to control Zahrah's Isisaurus and use it to get the Stone. However, it turned out Zara knew nothing about the Stone and Genie defeated Paris, Terry, Spiny, and Tank in their DinoTector Armor with Hydro Cutter. However, Chomp and Ace defeated Genie by combining Ultimate Thunder and Ultimate Wind and Helga got the Cosmos Stone. 17th Century Paris Arc Spectre later advised her that they weren't going after them to reclaim the Red Cosmos Stone because they would later need to trade it for Spike, Aki, Dr. Ancient, Cretacia and Dr. and Mrs. Drake. He sent her off to Paris, France with a Rajasaurus. However, Rajasaurus was overpowered by Chomp, despite using a powerful Blazing Spin Attack. She later appeared in episode 25 with Gavro and Foolscap, where she battled Zoe and Ursula with her new altered Triceratops, Maximus. However, despite defeating Terry, Maximus was defeated by Paris when she swallowed the Green Cosmos Stone and gained immense power. She fled when the beserk Paris started attacking her and failed to reclaim it when Jonathan beamed them back aboard the Backlander. Trivia *In the Japanese version, she often ends her sentences with -''kamo ne'', which means "maybe". *The TCG spells her name "Shear". *The character from Avatar: the Last Airbender, "Princess Azula", has much in common with Sheer. They both have black hair, they mess with people, and are sarcastic and biting in their speech. They have the same tone of voice too. *Sheer is one of several characters in show that nicknames her dinosaurs, but the only Space Pirate (other than Spectre) to do so. Gallery Image:Zanjark_Mihasa.jpg|Sheer, full File:Zanjark Mihasa card.jpg|Sheer arcade card Mihasa pirate.jpg|Sheer in a pirate outfit - Special Edition Tie Breaker 61165.jpg|Sheer summoning a dinosaur Mihasa Armor summon1.png|Sheer activating Spectral Armor Mihasa Armor summon2.png|Sheer activating Spectral Armor Mihasa-Tuo1.png|Sheer summoning Lexovisaurus Mihasa Move.png|Sheer using a Move Card DKDS-076b.jpg|Sheer TCG Card (DKDS) (German) 078.jpg|Sheer TCG Card (DKTA) 072-100-shear.jpg|Sheer TCG Card (SAS) (French) Mihasa3.jpg bth_Dinosaur_King_Sheer-98om947hfb_zpsb5050ee9.png bth_Dinosaur_King_Sheer-ci8jwsfb_zpsa8b50f48.png bth_Dinosaur_King_Sheer-va9e_zps593dffea.gif bth_Dinosaur_King_Sheer-98om947hf_zps338b600a.png Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Spectral Space Pirates